Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo
is a mecha in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger modelled after an armored tank. This colossal mecha is piloted by AkaNinger after he receives his powered-up form, AkaNinger Chozetsu. Lion-Ha-Ojo 's soul is manifested in the form of a human, known as "Shishi-Oh". Overview Lion Ha-Ojo's soul can take the human form called Shishi-Oh while leaving his true body petrified into a statue on top of a mountain. But once Akaninger was able to use the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer, Shishi-Oh, as the soul of the Sky OtomoNin, resides within the bracelet for Akaninger Chozetsu to be able to summon this colossal ally by using the Sky OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion in the same way he summons his other OtomoNins, which activates the Lion Ha-Ojo by transferring Shishi-Oh from the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer into the OtomoNin's body. In this form, it is capable of displaying numerous abilities. Among them are flying, releasing freezing mist that immobilizes giant Youkai and turning the sky dark. It has multiple cannons and turrets on its body that used as weapons. The armored tank-based design also grants this colossal mecha tremendous firepower as well as defensive capabilities that even a Giant Advanced Youkai that previously overpowered King Shurikenjin, couldn't deal any sort of damage against this new OtomoNin ally of the Ninningers. In this mode, Akaninger Chozetsu rides on top of the back of this beast to fight alongside the mecha's soul, Shishi-Oh, that resides within it. History to be added Shishi-Oh is the human form of Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo. Character History to be added Formations Lion Henge Lion Ha-Oh is the humanoid form of Lion Ha-Ojo. To transform into this mode, AkaNinger Chozetsu spins the Sky OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion while piloting it and announces . The Lion Ha-Ojo starts to stand upright upon summoning thunderstorms to protect it during the transformation, with its front legs rotating downwards to become the arms and the rear portion splits up to become the legs. The Giant Sky OtomoNin Shuriken - Lion is then removed from the body and replaced with the Lion Ha-Ojo's own head, with the Giant Sky OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion placed on the void left as the new head (essentially the Giant Sky OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion and the Lion Ha-Ojo's head switching places) to complete the transformation. AkaNinger Chozetsu is transferred into the Lion Ha-Ojo's mouth as the external cockpit in which he can control the colossal robot. Piloting a mecha of this size requires the perfect co-operation between AkaNinger Chozetsu and the mecha's soul, Shishi-Oh residing within it to maximize its potential, something even which Yoshitaka Igasaki was unable to do years ago as the Last Ninja. Lion Ha-Oh is armed with a pair of , originally the Lion Ha-Ojo's tail, to slice Giant Advanced Youkai with, and like its Lion Ha-Ojo form, it comes with incredible offensive and defensive power that even Giant Advanced Youkai aren't able to deal damage upon and take hits against. Lion Ha-Oh can rotate its upper torso to refract beams fired on it by Giant Youkai right back at them for a taste of their own medicine. The two Giant Shurikens can even combine into one even bigger energy Shuriken and perform the on the Giant Advanced Youkai and deal multiple damage hits to it. Lion Ha-Oh's finisher is , where Lion Ha-Oh transforms back into its Lion form and AkaNinger Chozetsu rides on it, harnessing the OtomoNin's energy to the Ninja Ichiban-shoubu-tou, and delivers a powerful horizontal slash as Lion Ha-Ojo charges at full speed towards the enemy, before rapidly transforming back to Lion Ha-Oh to complete the finisher. Ha-Oh Shuriken Gattai Ha-Oh Shurikenjin is the combined form of Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin, Bison Change BisonKing and Lion Change Lion Ha-Oh. AkaNinger Chouzetsu (in the Lion Ha-Oh) activates this combination using the Super Combination Nin Shuriken and announces . Lion Ha-Oh's torso spins 180-degrees to reveal the giant "throne" on its back and becomes a carrier robot for this formation. Then BisonKing disassembles with his legs re-attached onto Lion Ha-Oh's forearms as twin bazookas, while the rest of BisonKing attaches to Lion Ha-Oh's front. Then Shurikenjin sits in the "throne" of Lion Ha-Oh's back (similar to how ShinobiMaru sits in the Shurikenjin's "throne"). Finally, the Sky Otomo Nin Shruiken re-attaches itself on the top of the "visor"-like head of the throne, with StarNinger and AkaNinger Chouzetsu re-joining the team in the cockpit similar to the way King Shurikenjin is formed. The weapons of both Shurikenjin (Drago Sword and Drago Shield) and BisonKing (Bison Rifle) are tucked nicely on the waist of Lion Ha-Oh to complete the combination. In this colossal combination, Shurikenjin in this form gains massive fire-power and armour to the extent of near invulnerability to Giant Youkai attacks. The Ninningers can command Shurikenjin to pilot the carrier robot forward and fire its twin bazookas that breaks defences and overpowers enemy fire. Ha-Oh Shurikenjin can also perform a triple-ejection (of Shurikenjin -> Shinobimaru -> AkaNinger Chozetsu) to slash directly at a Giant Youkai's armaments to disable its attacks. After which AkaNinger Chozetsu can land right at the top of the colossal mecha for its finishing move: , where the Nintalities of all Ninningers are charged up to fire powerful laser blasts from their OtomoNin components in syncronisation with the twin bazookas, pulverizing the Giant Youkai. Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh is the combined form of Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, Bison Change BisonKing and Lion Change Lion Ha-Oh. Cockpit M21-2.jpg|Lion Ha-Oh's external cockpit with AkaNinger Chozetsu HaOhShurikenjin_cockpit.png|Ha-Oh Shurikenjin's cockpit HaOhShurikenjin_minus_AkaNinger.png|Ha-Oh Shurikenjin's cockpit, minus AkaNinger Ha-Oh Shurikenjin cockpit.png|Ha-Oh Shurikenjin's cockpit with StarNinger Chozetsu and AkaNinger in StarNinger's normal seat Nin Shuriken - Allows a Ninninger to power-up to their Chozetsu Mode by spinning this Shuriken latched onto the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer. At this point in time, only AkaNinger has accessed Chozetsu Mode, and it is unknown whether any other of the Ninnigers will use it in the future. The Shuriken itself carries a lion motif, with the kanji for located inside the mouth itself. - OtomoNin= - Allows AkaNinger Chozetsu to call upon the Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo to descend from the mountains where it is hidden. This Shuriken appears straight from the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer for AkaNinger Chozetsu to summon the Sky OtomoNin the same way as summoning a regular OtomoNin of their own. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . - Super Combination= - This special Nin Shuriken is the first Nin Shuriken to be created by Tetsunosuke Saika XXII, and the second of his creations that supports the Lion Ha-Ojo. It is basically a powered-up variant of Combination Nin Shuriken (with its blade edges recolored Crimson Red instead of Gold) which allows for the combination of Lion Ha-Oh with the core Ninningers' Shurikenjin and StarNinger's BisonKing into the colossal Ha-Oh Shurikenjin. }} Notes * This is the first OtomoNin owned by the Ninningers whose name doesn't end with "-maru". The reason why is because both the "Lionmaru" and "Shishimaru" names are under copyright by P-Production's tokusatsu franchise. *Lion Ha-Ojo is the first Super Sentai mecha to have its pilot and cockpit outside of its body, mainly in its mouth. *Like with all mecha in this Ninninger, Lion Ha-Ojo shares some similarities to past mecha: ** The fact it can assume a full human form is similar to GaoGod from Gaoranger. **The requirement for AkaNinger Chozetsu to pilot Lion Ha-Ojo and Lion Ha-Oh resembles that of Bakuryuu Styracosaurus and Bakuryuu Gattai MaxOhJa from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger in which the power of AbareMax (AbaRed's powered-up form) is required to pilot it effectively. ** The general lion tread design is similar to Gosei Knight's Groundion form from Goseiger. *Lion Ha-Ojo's design seems to be similar to that of a Chinese lion statue Portrayal * Shishi-Oh is portrayed by . Behind the Scenes * When Shishi-Oh leaps down from a tree to pounce on Takaharu, he shouts "GAO!". Aside from being a clue to his character's identity, Yukio Yamagata would shout this as the first song lyric of Gaoranger Hoero!!, the opening theme for Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, another series that sported a red lion mech. Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Sentai Mechas with human forms Category:Lion Mecha Category:Lion (theme)